The present invewntion comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Camella. The new cultivar is a sport of the cultivar Petra (U.S. Plant Pat. Ser. No. 885,525). The new cultivar is larger in height and spread than the cultivar Petra. The soft pink with a peach hue of the flower differs from the orange with red overtone bloom of Petra.
The new cultivar was discovered March of 1985 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its fullness of form and extensive branching. Flowers are clean in appearance. The plant is highly floriferous and the entire plant becomes covered with bloom. The new cultivar exhibits compact growth. The soft pink with a peach hue contrasts nicely with the foliage.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of 9 to 10 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).